


in the morning

by skyekingsleigh



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hotel Rooms, Mornings, Vacation, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: Huffing a breath, Annabeth realized that she had forgotten just how hard it had been to wake Percy up, especially when they both haven’t slept as soundly and fully as they did last night since the summer, maybe. But she was the daughter of Athena. She could come up with a few…strategies.





	in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> a bit on the playful side of this ship. also, i'm planning to reread heroes of olympus soon once i find time (and once i finished all the plates i need to do for university) so a few pics could come out of that one.

The thing with hotel rooms were that they were so well-lit, so bright, especially in the mornings when you draw the curtains and let the sunbeams through. The white sheets of the queen-sized bed looked as if they were glowing, and Annabeth could see every inch of goose bumped skin on Percy’s body and his toned abs and stark tattoo. Yes, Annabeth liked waking up in hotel rooms in the mornings, and she decidedly liked them better with her boyfriend looking absolutely gorgeous beside her. 

Percy had never been a morning person, but he certainly didn’t mind being woken up by her kisses and soft hands tracing his muscles. There had been a time when it was the only thing he wanted to ever wake him up, but with their classes in university it didn’t work out as planned. Now, though, it was their winter break, and they consciously didn’t join the field trip to Olympus and booked a fancy hotel (that they actually got for free because of Rachel’s connections) just the two of them. Now, they had all the time in the early hours of the morning. Annabeth could wake him up any way she wants to. 

She decided to do it a little bit like this:

She drew the curtains covering the ceiling to floor windows and Percy didn’t bulge an inch. He could probably sleep through an earthquake, although to be fair he could also _cause_ one so Annabeth isn’t quite sure if it matters. She made her way to the bed and jumped in beside him, making the both of them bounce a few times in the mattress, but to no avail.

Huffing a breath, Annabeth realized that she had forgotten just how hard it had been to wake Percy up, especially when they both haven’t slept as soundly and fully as they did last night since the summer, maybe. But she was the daughter of Athena. She could come up with a few…strategies.

She started by rolling ungraciously on top of him, waiting for some sort of response to the added weight on his torso. Still, Percy could lift her up like she weighed nothing, so she probably shouldn’t have expected any.

His mouth was slightly ajar, with no drool this time, but he looked otherworldly, like the most beautiful God amongst everyone she had ever come across, and Annabeth had to bite her lip to calm her beating heart.

She pulled off her t-shirt on a whim, leaving her bare save for her light blue underwear that Percy had a hard time letting her leave on the night before. Her pink nipples peaked at the cold, air-conditioned air, and her spine tingled with a shiver. If only he could see her now.

Percy let out a tiny snort in his lip that made her giggle before leaning down to press soft kisses against his eyelids and nose. She knew instantly when he had awaken, his breath shifting and eyelashes fluttering albeit still not opening to take a peak.

“What are you doing, Wise Girl?” His breath felt warm against her face, deep and grumbling the way that made her breath stutter. She answered him in the form of kissing, deep and sensual, the kind that had him groaning against her mouth, tongues slipping and tangling and touches wandering. His hands went to her bare back and this was when he pulled back abruptly, as if he was only realizing her state of undress then.

He let out a soft gasp at the sight before clenching his sea-green eyes shut with a rumbling groan. “You’re killing me, here.” 

“Am I?” She cocked her head to the side and leaned back to give him a full view.

He glared at her the best that he could before hooking a hand on her waist to pull her closer. “You know you are.”

“Well, you could always go back to sleep, if you like.” She suggested nonchalantly, barely stopping herself from grinning at the way his eyes widened in alarm.

“Nope,” He muttered. “Don’t like. Want you.” 

“I mean,” she continued despite her ever-widening smile. “I guess it _is_ a little weird to be making out in a hotel room booked by your ex girlfriend.”

This time, Percy whined childishly as if he didn’t have a half-naked woman on top of him and used his strength to roll the both of them down, Annabeth ending up beneath his body. “Rachel is _not_ my ex girlfriend!”

Annabeth snorted in favor of teasing him further. “She was your ex _something_, alright.”

“She’s not my ex anything!” Percy argued with a pout that Annabeth just had to kiss off his lips quickly. He took advantage of her momentary weakness, though, and deepened the kiss by holding onto both sides of her face and not pulling away until they needed to actually breathe. “You’re my first girlfriend, my only girlfriend, the only girlfriend I’ll _ever_ have, alright?” 

He was pouting again, and Annabeth reached out to stroke his cheek lightly with a soft smile. “Perce,” she bites her lower lip to keep from laughing. “I was teasing you.”

“I know,” he grumbled before pulling her back for another kiss. “Now can we continue? Because your boobs are literally just right _there_ and I don’t know if it’s okay to touch them now because we were talking about–“ 

“Percy,” Annabeth cut him off with a roll of her eyes. “Stop talking.”

And, well, she came up with a few strategies to get him to do that, too.


End file.
